I'm Only Human
by aussiebornwriter
Summary: After the death of his twin brother when they were 11, Zack Martin has one wish on his 16th birthday. To see Cody one more time. This wish comes true and Cody reveals his sadness which led him to suicide and Zack reveals how lost he was without him. NOT TWINCEST
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know almost nobody reads these, but if you are, hello! This is my first story _ever_. I know that not many people are obsessed with The Suite Life series anymore, but I was watching reruns of it and remembered why I love it. This is a story based off a video I found on Youtube. I was reading through the comments and saw someone said, "This should be a fanfic." So, here is my version of "Zack and Cody – I'm only Human AU"** (Link to video watch?v=ErrCzg4tpEk )

* * *

 _11 year Cody Martin stumbled through the door of the diner, struggling to the lady in black. He fell, grabbing the table for support. He was dully aware of people asking him if he was alright. Cody ignored them, and pushed himself onwards. His long black hair was in his face, and he was struggling to breathe. He stumbled again, this time holding onto a built-in bin. He took a deep breath, and surged on. He reached the lady, grabbed her sleeve and said, "It's poison," and collapsed in a heap on the ground._

* * *

"ZACK!"

15 year old Zack Martin woke with a start. It was the beginning of science of the S.S Tipton, and Zack had fallen asleep. "What? Oh. Sorry Miss Tutweiller." The red headed teacher was glaring at him. Zack tried to look sheepish. And guilty. At the same time. Miss Tutweiller seemed satisfied, as she began the lesson. "Today, we will be starting a new topic. This topic will last about two weeks, and you will all have to do a presentation on it, which will be graded." Everyone groaned at the thought of having to do a presentation. Except for Bailey Pickett, a bright, attractive kind girl who happened to love school, and was very smart. Bailey raised her hand. "Miss Tutweiller, what's the topic?" Miss Tutweiller looked at Bailey happily, glad that someone wanted to learn. "This topic is all about twins." Miss Tutweiller exclaimed happily. At this, Zack almost fell out of his chair. Twins? Zack felt sick. Ever since Cody had… no. Zack refused to think about it. Zack avoided all topics related to brothers and twins.

Zack felt sick. He raised his hand and said, "Miss Tutweiller? I feel sick. Can I please go to the sick bay?" Miss Tutweiller looked at him with a look that said, _seriously?_ "No, Zack. This is just one of your silly excuses to leave class. You are not excused. I will make sure you will do this presentation and attend every single lesson." Zack looked mortified. He looked over at London, his eyes clearly showing a pleading look to get her to help Zack out of this mess. Why did Zack use that excuse so many times? "Miss Tutweiller? What if Zack is actually sick? I think I should take him to the sick bay." Miss Tutweiller laughed humourlessly and said, "No no. I see what you're doing. You will stay."

Miss Tutweiller continued with the lesson, and Zack began to feel more and more ill. Finally, Miss Tutweiller said, "People say that twins get along better with each other more so than with ordinary siblings. Yes, Bailey?" Bailey had her hand up in the air. "Well, Miss Tutweiller, I disagree. I have twin sisters, and they hate each other. They hate sharing and how they look alike. Just because some people are twins, it doesn't mean that they get along better than if they were regular siblings." Bailey finished with a smug look, as if she had just said that she proved everyone in the universe wrong. Zack looked at her, horrified. How could she say that? She wasn't a twin, and her sisters are one set of twins. He and Cody got along with each other and had a special bond and Bailey… one of his best friends just offended him in the worst way possible. Zack felt dizzy and lightheaded. "Zack, what's wrong? It's not like Bailey offended your great ancestors or anything." Miss Tutweiller said. London looked at him, looking horrified. She knew what Bailey just said would do damage to Zack. Zack looked pleadingly at Miss Tutweiller, trying to send her a signal so he could leave. But Miss Tutweiller didn't understand his look, and out of the blue to everyone in that class, Zack threw up all over his desk.

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for reading guys, gals and non-binary pals! :3


	2. Chapter 2 No Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own The suite life series or anything. This chapter made me sad :( In this THERE IS NO ROMANCE UNLESS YOU WANT THERE TO BE! ALSO Zack and Bailey are JUST FRIENDS. I'm not a Zailey shipper. If you can't follow the story very well, it changes perspectives and time a bit, which happens every line break. Just in case you can't picture how Cody would look, google The Heart Is Deceitful Above All Things Jeremiah. Again, ZACK AND BAILEY ARE JUST FRIENDS (so no one told you life was gonna be this wayyy *clap clap clap clap*... i hope someone gets that)..yeahhh, you can read now :3**

* * *

Right after Zack threw up, everyone jumped out of their chairs and ran from the classroom, save Miss Tutweiller, London and Bailey. "Zack, are you alright?" Bailey asked, deeply concerned for her friend. Miss Tutweiller just kept apologizing, saying, "Zack I am so sorry I didn't believe you! Oh god, why didn't I let you leave?" Zack stood up and said, "Look, I'm fine. I just need to be alone right now." Bailey felt confused. Why was Zack being so cold? Why did he need to be alone? She looked after him, wishing there was something she could do.

* * *

Zack washed his face and rinsed out his mouth. Eugh. Throwing up in front of everyone? Not cool. Bad for is rep with the babes. Oh, what the heck. He wouldn't score for a week now. He heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Zack? Can I come in?" It was London. She and Mr Mosbey were the only people on the boat who knew Cody, and what happened. "No London. I just want to be alone." He heard footsteps getting fainter, so he assumed she left. Zack got his mp3 player and plugged some headphones in. The song 'Human' by Christina Perry came on. Zack was confused as to why he had this song. Oh no. He packed his _mother's_ mp3 player, not his. He sighed, but listened to the lyrics anyway. He remembered all his good times with Cody. Falling through a garbage chute, luggage cart races. He remembered doing their special twin 'ayayayayay' thing whenever they did something cool or savage. **(like in the first season intro of slozac :3)**

 _But I'm only human._

 _And I bleed when I fall down._

 _And I'm only human._

 _And I crash when I break down._

Zack remembered his funeral. The open casket. Cody's unnatural black hair framed his face. Zack remembered breaking down when he saw him. He hadn't seen Cody in a month, and when he saw him again, it was at the funeral, four days before their twelfth birthday.

 _Your words in my head._

 _Knives in my heart._

 _You build me up and then I fall apart._

 _Because I'm only human._

Zack fell into a dreamless sleep, still wearing the headphones.

* * *

Zack woke to a weird pounding noise. He took off his headphones and realized it was the door. Someone was at the door. Zack got up and opened the door, almost getting punched in the face by Bailey. Behind her was Woody and London. Zack scowled. "What do you want?" He said harshly. London and Woody flinched, but Bailey just frowned in return. "What's wrong Zack? We just came to talk about your birthday coming up. Four days until you're sixteen! Gosh, I can't wait for my sixteenth. What do you want? We want to get you something." Bailey and Woody kept saying 'What do you want? What can I get you?' But London was keeping quiet. She knew how hard birthdays were for Zack. Especially today. Today was the day of the funeral. But Bailey and Woody, completely oblivious to Zack's unhappy mood kept bugging him. For some reason, it reminded Zack of him and Cody. How Zack would bug Cody about everything and nothing, just to annoy him. Zack couldn't take it anymore. He blew up. "YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT FOR MY BIRTHDAY?!"

Bailey and Woody looked affronted and offended. London looked at Zack and saw what the others couldn't; longing, sadness, need and heartbreak. London studied Woody and Bailey, shocked at how they couldn't see that Zack was hurting. Today was the day Cody was buried. Of course, they didn't know. They thought Zack was an only child. Bailey and Woody looked at Zack expectantly, waiting for an answer. Zack sighed. "Cody." And walked briskly out of the room, wiping his eyes with his hands.

"Who's Cody?" Bailey asked. Woody shrugged. London tried to not get their attention by whistling and looking around the room. Like that would work. It didn't work. "London? Do you know this _Cody?_ " Bailey asked. London shrugged and left, leaving a confused Woody and a suspicious Bailey alone in Zack's cabin. Bailey said, "come on," and they followed London to the Sky deck.

Zack had wondered off to a remote part of the ship's deck; the smoking area. There was no one there. Despite being a cruise ship with about two thousand passengers, not many people smoked. Zack sighed. "I wish you were here, man." It had been five years. It was still so hard to live without him, let alone pretend he doesn't exist. Zack couldn't believe that Cody had been taken, then he'd just, died. Zack lowered his head, trying not to cry. The sound of high heels clacking on wood made Zack straighten, it was either a smoker (highly unlikely), Miss Tutweiller, or London. Zack hoped it was the last one. The door opened.

London made her way through the Sky deck, one location in mind. She knew where Zack went to be alone. Up a flight of stairs, past the swimming pool. She knew Bailey and Woody were following her, but she didn't turn around. They could know, it is Zack's other half that they don't know about after all. She opened the door to the smoking area. She saw Zack look at her, with a half-hearted smile, then he stiffened. Bailey and Woody entered right behind London. Zack scowled. He didn't want them to know. They would give him sympathy, and Zack didn't want sympathy. He wanted Cody. And Cody only. "Zack, I know today is hard. Come here." London said. She held her arms out and walked over to Zack. Bailey and Woody looked at each other, not knowing what was going on. In their embrace, London sniffled. Zack was practically choking, trying to hold back sobs. And Bailey could see that. Zack and London separated. Bailey could see tears slowly streaming down London's face. Zack gasped, and turned around, looking scared. He looked at air, then said, "No way," obviously delighted. "Um, Zack, what are you looking at?"

{Small rewind :3)

"Zack, I know today is hard. Come here." London said. She held her arms out and walked over to Zack. Zack gladly stepped into them, not having had a motherly figure on deck, and found great comfort in London. London sniffled, evidently trying to be strong for Zack's sake. Zack choked back sobs, trying to be strong for both his and London's sakes. They separated. "Hey, big brother." Zack gasped, and turned around, looking scared. There, was a shimmering image of his eleven year old brother Cody. "No way," Zack said. "Um, Zack, what are you looking at?".

* * *

Hola Amigos!

How have you been? It's been a while, I know. What did you think? Should I keep going?

It took me three days to decide whether or not to put Cody in or not. I decided to as I thought you were all smart enough to realize that the ghost of Cody appears, especially if you watched the video. Please review! When I read my first reviews I was smiling and giggling all day. Seriously, I could have consumed laughing gas the whole day to feel how happy I was.

Well see you next time guys, gals and non-binary pals! :3


	3. Chapter 3

_**What is up everyone? Long-time no see. I guess. I dunno. Please please please review because it means so much to me. To all authors actually. Reviews let people know that you are reading and actually like it. From now on, I will reply to all reviews and if you have any ideas for chapters or stories, feel free to PM me! :3 Ok, I'm done with the gloom. Onto the story**_

"Um, Zack, what are you looking at?" A very confused Bailey asked. One second, Zack was practically dying in London's arms, then he turns around with a goofy grin on his face. He turned to look at me, looking shattered. "What do you mean? You can't see him?" He asked. I glanced at Woody. He was staring at Zack as if he had dropped from the sky. "Uh, Zack? The only _him_ that is here apart from you is me. And you aren't talking about me," Woody said nervously. A flash of realization crossed Zack's face. Zack looked at an empty part of the deck and said, "They can't see you, man. Is there a reason?" Bailey looked at Zack worriedly, and said, "Zack, I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm gonna give you and the air some alone time." And with that, Bailey and Woody left. London turned to Zack. "Zack, what can you see?" Zack turned to her, eyes shining. "It's Cody. Well, ghost Cody. But he's here! Can you believe it?" London just smiled, nodded and left the deck.

* * *

"Okay, something is up with Zack. Should we tell Moseby? Maybe he could book Zack in for an appointment with Mr Blanket." Woody looked at Bailey. "Maybe you've got it wrong. What if Zack actually saw something, like an alien! Or a ghost. But if he saw an alien, I want to go back." London pondered what Zack had said. _'It's Cody. Well, ghost Cody. But He's here! Can you believe it?'_ She smiled softly to herself. Cody was her closest friend, after Maddie. Cody was there for her when Maddie wasn't, which was often considering Maddie didn't care to listen to London when she was down. Cody helped her with Yay Me! When no one else would. London terribly missed him, and wished she could see him. See him… cogs started turning in London's mind. "London, what's wrong?" Bailey asked, having never seen London's thinking face. London glanced at her and Woody. "Do you want to know what Zack was seeing?" London asked in a low voice. The other two nodded, confused. "Come on," and the trio left the sky deck, towards the girls cabins.

* * *

The ghost of Cody smiled up at his big brother. Cody wasn't sure how he got here, but he knew that as soon as he saw Zack, he could reunite, even if only for a short amount of time. The last time he had seen him, Zack was going to Max's place for a sleepover and Cody was going to help Chef Paolo in his restaurant. "Zack, how are you?" Zack gave a snort. "What?" Cody groaned. "You're dead for like, five years and you ask me how _I'm_ doing?" Zack asked.

Cody rolled his eyes. Zack smiled. "You know, Cody, if you were, you know, alive, I think you would be with Bailey," he said, a smile growing on his lips. Cody raised an eyebrow. "No offence Zack, but dating isn't really my thing. I may have had my first kiss with Rebecca, but I don't want to date ever. Besides, wouldn't she have a boyfriend? Ooh, do you have a girlfriend? Or are bikes still better?"

Zack watched bemusedly at the ghost of his eleven year old brother ramble on about girls or whatever he was talking about. Zack gave a start. The ghost of his eleven year old twin. Cogs started turning in Zack's brain. Everyone knew how Cody died, by doing and autopsy. Poison. But no one knew _why_ he died. Everyone assumed it was suicide, as they found the bottle with only his finger prints on it. Yes they assumed suicide, but why on earth would Cody kill himself?

Zack was brought back to reality when he realized Cody had stopped talking and was looking at him keenly, waiting for an answer to his question. "Zack?" Cody was looking at him a look of worry. "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

Zack realized he must look like he saw someone kill a baby, with eyes wide and a mouth slightly opened in shock. "No, no Cody, I'm fine, just thinking. To answer your question, no I don't currently have a girlfriend but I have had lots," he answered, wiggling his eyebrows at the end of that statement. Cody made a face, showing clearly he didn't like the fact that Zack was a player. Zack laughed loudly.

Zack thought about his last train of thought, about how he died. He saw a golden opportunity to ask him; no one was here, and he didn't know when Cody would have to go. He opened his mouth to ask him about his death when suddenly Cody said, "What was it like when I died?"

Taken back, Zack looked at his younger brother. "What do you mean," Zack questioned. Cody looked a little uncomfortable. "Um, did many people cry, were they happy? I know I wasn't popular…" Cody's words were quiet and he looked uncertainly at Zack, waiting to see if he would reply. Zack looked down at him sympathetically. "Of course people cried. Mom was a wreck, couldn't perform for a long time. And dad had to cancel his tour because he was so depressed, and he thought it was unfair." Cody looked at him earnestly. "How about at school?" Zack looked at his feet. Cody was touching a sensitive topic. But, Zack supposed that he would be touching a _very_ sensitive topic, asking about his death. So, Zack said, "Well, teachers were sad about losing their golden child – oh I'm kidding! Don't look like a kicked puppy. Um, I think apart from me, Tapeworm was the worst. I don't think he's eaten any hotdogs since your funeral, because it was the last food you ate with him. There was a memorial assembly at school for you, and I had to speak for you."

Zack swallowed, remembering how hard it was to say words about his brother, getting non-stop sympathetic looks and words. Except from Drew, who just laughed and said, _"At least the good twin lives."_ Which is why Zack came to Seven Seas High, to get away from the sympathetic looks, to get away from his mother, who would look at him and see what she lost. Not because she preferred Cody, but there was always two, now there would forever be one. Cody nodded and looked down. "So that's why you started afresh here. To get away from everything." Zack stared at him. If Cody could see it that way, could everyone in Boston see it that way? Cody looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for causing so much pain. I- I just had to stay with Carley. She took care of me." Zack almost fell over with shock. "Wh-what do you mean? Who's Carley?" Cody looked at him funnily. "Remember? Dad's girlfriend. Or, possible ex-girlfriend now. She protected me for the whole time I was gone. Dad kidnapped me and she saved me!" Zack felt light-headed. Dad, a kidnapper? Carley? Who was Carley? He looked Cody square in the eye and saw that Cody was being genuine. Zack needed answers, and he needed them _now_.

* * *

 _ **Well! Quite the plot twist! Sorry. I thought no one was reading this story, so I abandoned it. But then I got one lovely review from mollie21, I did this chapter! As I said earlier, I am now replying ever review, and am welcome to ideas and suggestions. Do you hate me for how this ended? I am proud of myself. 1202 words! Yay me! Thanks for reading guys, gals and non-binary pals! :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

London rushed into her and Bailey's cabin, looking for something in her desk. Bailey and Woody stood behind her, watching with amusement.

"I know it's here somewhere!" London said, quite infuriated. Bailey had to bite back a laugh. Watching the usual calm, collected airheaded heiress looking frazzled and frustrated was quite a sight.

"Er, London, what are you looking for exactly?" Woody questioned. London ignored him and kept rummaging through the draws, until,

"Aha!" London held up a silver key card. Bailey glanced at Woody, seeing he was just as confused as her.

"London, what do you need a key card for," she asked. London said nothing, just walked briskly from the room, Woody and Bailey on her heels.

London led them through the ship, until they reached a room at the ship's engine room.

"London, this is forbidden area." Bailey said. She pointed to a sign on the door that said, 'Keep Out. Authorized Persons Only'. London just turned around to Bailey and said,

"Listen farm girl. I know what Zack was seeing, and I know how to see what Zack was seeing. So just follow me and be quiet. Besides, my daddy owns the ship, duh. I'm an authorised persons."

Bailey rolled her eyes as they walked through the engine room, to a door that blended in with the walls, the only evidence of a door there was a key card slot. London put the card in and the door swung open. London smirked and said,

"See? I'm an authorised persons!"

Woody thought that London should probably know her grammar mistake.

"London, persons is plural. You are an authorised _person_."

All London said was, "But Zack and Cody are little blond peoples, and when they are separate, they are little blond people. Now come on already!"

London rushed inside, Bailey and Woody in tow. In the room was hundreds of computers and monitors, small green and red lights flashing everywhere. London walked through the room to yet another door, unlocked it and walked through. Inside was a darkish room with a vending machine and coffee machine. A huge bowel of coins sat between the machines. London put a coin in the coffee machine and ordered a hot chocolate with cream and a bag of sour worms. Woody and Bailey ordered a hot beverage and a snack then sat with London at a big computer. The screen turned on and London put in a password. London smirked.

"Pfft, not an authorised persons," She mumbled. She clicked onto a file that said, 'Ship Cameras' and up popped a list of locations on board. She clicked 'Smoking Area'. And there was Zack, in a deep conversation with a ghost of a little boy with black hair. Bailey and Woody gasped. London turned the sound on and the three could hear every word of the conversation.

* * *

"Cody, what the heck? Tell me everything, dad kidnapping you? What?" Zack stared at Cody in disbelief. Cody stared at Zack with blank eyes.

"Sure, I'll tell you. But it may take a while."

Zack only nodded, and sat on the ground, crossed legged. Cody took a deep breath.

"It all started on that Sunday afternoon. Remember? You were heading off to Max's. I was bored, so I was getting ready to go down and help Chef Paolo in the kitchen. But as soon as I was about to leave, there was a knock on the door, and I answered. On the other side is dad, and a woman with blonde hair. I didn't know what to do, so I said 'hey dad,' and he smiled and walked into the suite. He was holding hands with a blond female, tall, red lips, the works."

Zack nodded, urging Cody to continue.

* * *

 _Sunday's at the Tipton were boring. But when a surprise visit from a parent, things can get interesting real quick._

" _Hey, Cody!" Kurt boomed, wrapping his son in a hug. Cody complied, albeit he was very confused._

" _Dad, why are you here?" Cody questioned. Kurt ruffled his hair before wrapping one arm around the woman's waist. Cody watched the action and frowned. He had always wanted his parents to get back together so they could be a family again. Clearly no one else seemed to want the picture that Cody had painted._

" _Can't I come and see my son's?" Kurt laughed nervously. Cody gave him a pointed look._

" _It's been eight months."_

 _Kurt cleared his throat and scratched his neck, a nervous tick that somehow Cody had inherited._

" _Is your mom-"_

" _Show."_

 _Kurt nodded and pointed to the door._

" _I'll tell her I'm here," he said before scuttling off, feeling uncomfortable with the patronizing look Cody was giving him._

 _It was awkward. An eleven year old boy was alone with a girl in her late twenties. Not any girl, no. His father's girlfriend. It disturbed Cody, somehow made him feel… dirty._

" _I'm Carley, by the way. And you're Cody," the girl, whose name was Carley, mumbled. She was as uncomfortable as he was._

 _Kurt came back into the suite._

" _That was quick," Cody queried, a little set off by both of their behaviour. The two seemed to have a conversation with their eyes before Carley took a step forward._

" _Now, Cody, you have to be quiet," she whispered. Cody took a step back, spooked by their actions. Before he knew what was going on, Cody was lifted into the air by Kurt. Cody was too stunned to say anything. They took him down the stairs of the hotel to the underground parking. Kurt threw him in the back of a truck before he and Carley got in; Kurt in the driver seat and Carley in the back with Cody to ensure he didn't escape. Kurt started the engine and they were gone._

 _Kurt had taken Cody away from so much; his mom, his twin, his school, his life. And what for?_

 _By the time Carey would finish her show, Zack would come home after a fight with Max, both assuming Cody went to Tapeworm's for a sleepover and forgot to tell them. By Monday, Zack would ask Tapeworm where Cody was. By Tuesday, the police were called. By Friday, Cody was officially declared missing._

* * *

 ** _Hi hi! Off hiatus! I tried to make it suspenseful but I failed in my opinion._**

 ** _Leave a review lovelies!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading guys, gals and non-binary pals! :3_**


End file.
